Jessica's Point Of View
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica wakes up from her coma. This is like the flashbacks just Jessica is talking to Adam and Linda


When I woke up from my coma it was nice I had two people their who care for me, I saw Adam my husband who I love and my old school friend Linda, she's weird in a good way, I think I might have woken up at a bad moment though.

"Your taking advantage of coma patients I've seen it before", Linda said.

"No we're married", Adam replied.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I'm Linda", Linda replied.

"Yeah", Adam replied looking at her weirdly.

"It's ok you don't have to listen to her", I said.

"Jessica", Linda said kissing her.

Yes I know my friend is weird, but I wouldn't change her, Linda is who she is and if you don't like that then fine bit theirs no need to bully her over it. I love Linda even though she can sit incredibly close to you, until the point you think she's going to kiss you, which she will do by the way. I think the worst Tim was in college and she got hiccups at break and they wouldn't go away, she hiccuped so loudly. I love her but she kind of draws attention to herself and she got slapped for it once in college, dunno why she was only doing a presentation with me.

"Jess I think I'm dying", Linda said.

"Your fine", I replied.

My husband Adam is amazing, his a lot better than controlling Sean, yes Linda did try and pull me away but I didn't listen, I wish I had, I do love Amelia and Lucas but I don't love Sean and they do. I had Harry with Adam he sadly died in the crash. I wish it was me, what have I got to lI've for, I'm not saying that out loud because Adam and Linda will both answer that one. Adam is a friendly bloke. I think he went outside with Linda, maybe whereas getting upset, she's not one to really show her emotions but I've seen her cry, once she starts she don't bloody stop which is annoying, but theirs always a reason for her tears as she's not one of them girls who just sit and cry over nothing.

"Coffee", Adam asked.

"Please", Linda replied.

"Here", Adam said after he'd made one.

"Thanks, how did you meet Jess", Linda asked.

"In a bar I brought her a drink she smiled then we slept together then I found out I was working with her, you", Adam asked.

"At collage we had to get into pairs, no one wanted to be with me, the all picked on me saying I'd never make it, Jess then came and sat with me told me to ignore them and then we made a poster", Linda replied.

"People who bully are just sad", Adam replied.

"Yeah", Linda replied as a tear fell.

"Hey, no tears", Adam said putting his arm around her.

I never knew what Adam and Linda were doing, maybe Linda being Linda needed toilet and got lost, that's happened more than once. Ten years since I last saw Linda we had a fall out due to my pregnancy with Lucas, I didn't know she was unable to have kids, she Proberbly saw me as greedy but she can't help being unable to have children. Adam and Linda came back in and Linda smiled at me, I smiled back because it's polite. Linda sat down and Adam took a seat.

"Where have you two been", I asked.

"We went for a coffee and Linda shed a tear", Adam said.

Linda stormed out as I just looked at Adam. Adam looked at me as he wasn't sure what to do, I knew she wouldn't have gone far.

"Sorry", Adam replied.

"She's shy when it comes down to her emotions", I replied.

Linda had gone and spoken to Noel and Big Mac after leaving her cup what she had drank out of on the side. She hugged Lenny before returning back to where I was laying and I made Adam say sorry, Linda entered.

"Sorry", Adam replied.

Linda didn't say anything which is unusual for Linda as when we were in college she never stopped talking, not even when she had hiccups she'd just squeak through each sentience. I can't wait to be discharged and be back home in a more comfortable bed than this one as this bed is uncomfortable. Linda was now leaving and she hugged my husband, and he hugged her back, I just laid and watched. She then kissed me. Linda left and it was just me and Adam. I was finally discharged a few hours later.

The end


End file.
